Zeeky Boogy Doog/Transcript
h I did!}} Book: And I always thought you were warm! <... and injects the freeze juice into Firey> Book: So, what are we battling for? Tennis Ball: Dream Island! Book: Dream Island? That sounds like a disease! Tennis Ball: Well, it's not. To quote the grey faceless robot: "A whole square mile of paradise, blah blah blah blah" and the winner even gets to decide who gets to come on and who doesn't! Book: Hey, that sounds great! Well, if it weren't for all the "blah blah blah"s. Thanks for telling me TB! Now I feel well informed! Tennis Ball: You mean "well read"! Hyuck, hyuck! Puffball Speaker Box: It's time for Cake at Stake! Gelatin: Huh? Puffball Speaker Box: I said, it's time for Cake at Stake! Get them down for me, Nickel. Nickel: Uh, I don't think I can. It's an awfully long way up the Eiffel Tower. Pin: I'll do it. Book: What does Pin think she's doing? It's the Eiffel Tower! There's no way she'll shake us off! Gelatin: Ha ha! She must not be very "well read"! Book: Whoa! Match: Watch! Match: See? I saved Firey's life! Ruby: Wow! You're such a nice person, Match! Match: TB totally, like, deserved it. He's been so lazy! Pencil: I'm a lifesaver too! Book: Huh? Dream Sauce? Nickel: You can stop, Pin, there's no one left on the tower. Match: Wow, Teardrop, over 500 likes? OMG, I wish I was that well-liked. Fries: Spin the wheel already, Teardrop! We don't have all day you lazy little thing... Pencil: Fries! Teardrop's dead. And so are... you? You're not dead. Fries: Gelatin gave me a dose of anti-poison. Gelatin: Eww! Gross, I'm all soggy! Nickel: Gelatin, do you have any more anti-poison? Gelatin: Well, I've only got enough to save one more person... Nickel: I think we should go for Teardrop, because she has to spin the wheel. Gelatin: Okay. Go for it. Nickel: Feeling better, Teardrop? Pencil: What was that? Gelatin: Well, the side effects of anti-poison do include the... eating of one contestant. Pencil: Oh, great. Fries, who did you eat? Fries: Spongy. Pencil: Spongy? Pencil: Hooray! Match: Yes! Puffball Speaker Box: You must choose between immunity into the final 15, or a Hand-powered Recovery Center. Pin: Oh! That's an easy choice, Teardrop! You don't need immunity. Everyone loves you! Gelatin: Match, look out! Match: OMG! Gelatin is so awful at, like, lifesaving. Pencil: I know, right? He cut it way too close! He needs to work on his timing. Match: Well, let's bring Bubble back! < Match cranks the lever, recovering Bubble> Match, Bubble and Pencil: Yay! Pencil: Bad Bubble! You need to stop dying! I mean, you're just wasting our time! Bubble: Sorry! Pin: Out of my way! Pin: I gotta get Coiny back! Fries: I'll bring Gelatin back! Gelatin: I'll bring Nickel back. Nickel: I'll bring Yellow Face back. Yellow Face: I'll bring Firey back! Firey: I'll bring Tennis Ball back! Tennis Ball: I'll bring Golf Ball back! Golf Ball: I'll bring Ruby back! Ruby: I'll bring Flower back! Flower: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Gelatin: Don't ever do that again. Ruby: Sorry. Pencil: Yeah, we might just have to expel you from our alliance. Ruby: Aww, really? Pencil: No, JK. Ruby: Oh, okay then. Coiny: I'll bring Bomby, Rocky, Bubble, Spongy, and Book back! <...and the HPRC states that it can't recover Book, as she is still alive> Coiny: Huh? Book's still alive? That's weird. Coiny: Alright, now let's see who's going home! Fries: Ahh! Turn it off! Turn it down! Turn it off! Coiny: OMM, that was close. Coiny: Any first words, Teardrop? Coiny: That's what I thought. Coiny: Now I'm surrounded by pins and needles! Pin: You mean a'' pin and ''a needle! Needle: Yeah! Coiny: What was that? I didn't even call you Needy. Needle: Don't call me Needy! Coiny: Anyway, since we lost Teardrop, we should go for a double dose of new team members. Pin: 'Kay. Coiny: Bomby, want to join? Bomby: No! Coiny: If you don't join, I'll ignite you with Firey. Bomby: (unintelligible screaming) Pin: Yellow Face, want to join? Yellow Face: Hmmm... I SURE ''DO!'' Coiny: Okay, Ruby! We're ready for the contest. Spin the wheel. Ruby: WILL DO! Wait... it just occurred to me. (flashback plays) If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are we still battling for it? Coiny: BLAH! Pencil: Oh that, that's right... Leafy stole Dream Island! Tennis Ball: Oh no! I forgot! No one knows where Dream Island is! Nickel: We better send a rescue team to go find it. Puffball: Wow, I hope they find it! Wow, I hope they find it! wOw, I HoPe tHEy FInd IT! Golf Ball: People, stop talking! I don't want to hear any more prattle for Dream Island! Yellow Face: So without Dream Island, we are just battling for... NOTHING?!?! Ruby: Would you look at that? I knew there'd be a solution! Golf Ball: T-Team No-Name! We're going to my underground factory to build. Puffball Speaker Box: Whoa! What are you-? Stop! Stop! Bubble: Huh? Puffball Speaker Box: You're not an official BFDI contestant. Bubble: But, but Pencil... Puffball Speaker Box: Sorry, you may be alive, but it's, you're not, you're not in BFDI. Here, have a soda. (Bubbly Pop) Bubble: Thanks! Pin: Okay, so everyone loves farms, right? Coiny: Yeah, who doesn't? Pin: I think our Dream Island should be FARM THEMED! Yellow Face: YAY!!!!! Fries: So you actually have an underground factory? Golf Ball: Well, yeah! Why would I not? It encourages inspiration, creation, and innovation. Everyone should have a factory. You should build one, Fries! Fries: That would be a waste of time, just like yours is! Gelatin: Golf Ball! You just killed Fries! Alright, you need to calm down. Factory Employee: GOLF BALL DETECTED! SAFETY NET ACTIVATED! Gelatin: Uh, Golf Ball, why do you even have an incinerator? Golf Ball: That is, that is none of your business! Factory Employee: GOLF BALL NO LONGER DETECTED! Gelatin: GUAAAAAAAAH!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Golf Ball: ALRIGHT then! So here's our plan... Pencil: "Our plan"? More like your plan. You're too bossy, GB. Golf Ball: If you don't like this team, why don't you just GET OUT?! Send her to the incinerator, Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball: Fine. Pencil: Hey! Hey! No no no! No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAAH!!! Match: OMG, Golf Ball! You did not just, like, do that. Golf Ball: You want to go there too? Match: No. Golf Ball: Listen, Match, my factory, my rules! Coiny: What's this? Pin: They're cattle for Dream Island! Coiny: And this? Pin: That's a saddle for Dream Island! Coiny: Hey! Where's Yellow Face? Golf Ball: Okay, so I have this vat of Dream Sauce. The first step is to super heat it in the Oven-O-Tron. Book: No! Wait! Don't! Golf Ball: Now the Dream Sauce is hot enough. When you pour it on the floor... Yellow Face: Golf Ball: ...It should coagulate into Dream Island! Yellow Face: Too long, didn't listen. Golf Ball: My vat will pour Dream Island! Yellow Face: What!? Seriously! How will your vat pour Dream Island? For just $19.95, you can tell me, Yellow Face! How a vat can pour an island! Golf Ball: Just Watch! Golf Ball: Ugh! Yellow Face: Wow! Coiny: Uh oh. Their Dream Island is... glowing. Pin: What does that mean? Coiny: It means their Dream Island is amazing! If we want to win, we must destroy it. Bomby: OH NO! Nickel: Wow Golf Ball, for once I'm actually glad you're on my team! Golf Ball: Thank you! Puffball: What should we name our island? Nickel: Uh, I thought it had to be called Dream Island, 'cause, y'know, it's called Battle For Dream Island. Ruby: Well, I think it should be called Poopy Mayonnaise! It's got that nice ring to it! Firey: I've got a better idea! How about Zeeky Boogy Doog? Puffball Speaker Box: Time's up. Puffball Speaker Box: WOAH Bunch, your Dream Island is awful. I hate farms. Pin: Oh. Puffball Speaker Box: However, Team No-Name has no Dream Island, so I guess WOAH Bunch wins. Puffball Speaker Box: Rate the members of Team No-Name. Flower: Hey, Gelatin! Flower: How does that feel? Gelatin: It feels fine, because I'm immune to bug poison. Duh. The HPRC must have produced you without a brain. Yellow Face: HELLO! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts